When the Red Rose Blooms
by Tama-Chi Yamarashi Qyp
Summary: Shinku has a fight with Suigintou and collapsed. How to get her wake again? How's Jun's reaction? And can Shinku be woken up again? Answer this questions by reading this fic :P Pairings : JunxShinku. A medium and his Lady's fic :D ONE-SHOT!


**When the Red Rose Blooms**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Rozen Maiden. Peach-Pit-san owns it! I only watch the anime and read the Manga :P  
Pairings : JunxShinku**

**Reii : Yo, minna!  
Suiseiseki : Reii-chan~ desu! :D  
Reii : Suiseiseki! :)  
Suiseiseki : Is it your first Rozen Maiden fanfict~ desu?  
Reii : Yup! This is a One Shot  
Suiseiseki : Sugoii~ desu  
Souseiseki : Bara-chan? When did you change your name?  
Reii : Hehee ... Just a while ago. I'm Amakawa Barasuishou if you don't know .. :D  
Shinku : Can we start the story now?  
Reii : Oh, Shinku ... Of course :)  
Shinku : Well, the story will start in :  
Reii : Hey! That's my line! -_-'  
Souseiseki : 1!  
Suiseiseki : 2!  
Shinku : 3!  
Reii : Let's start!**

**Story Starts**

"Shinku ..." Jun said quietly.  
"Shinku! Wake up!" Hinaichigo cried while she Shook Shinku's body.  
"T-This is all my fault!" The dolls stared at Jun. "If I do not leave Shinku, she'll never end up like this"

"Jun ..."

"It's not your fault Junn. We know That you tried everything to protect her" Souseiseki said, frowning. "Yeah ... Jun-kun already tried his best to protect Shinku ~ desu" Suiseiseki agree with Souseiseki. June smiled a little. He felt comforted.

"Thanks, guys" he whisper.

~ Flashback~

_Gusts of cold wind hit her. The calm atmosphere suddenly become cold._

_"Suigintou ... What do you want?" Shinku asked in an annoyed tone. "Silly question Shinku. What else besides your Rosa Mystica?" she replied, smirking. "No way I'm giving it to you!" she growled._

"_Well, __I guess only the Alice game that could determine who is entitled to the Rosa Mystica" the First Rozen doll smile triumphantly. "Let's do it" Shinku said as she put her tea on the table._

_Suigintou prepared her sword to attack Shinku. Instead, Shinku also prepare her cane. The battle between the two enemies started. "I'll be the Alice, Shinku!" Suigintou yelled as she swing her sword towards Shinku. The twin-tailed doll immediately protects herself with her red rose petals. "We'll see about that" she narrowed her blue eyes. Suigintou smirked once more._

"_Crimson Rose!" the rose petals began to attack back the whited haired doll. _

_Suigintou is the strongest doll, Shinku is the smartest one. They're equally strong, smart and agile. Who will win between those two? Shinku wanted to end the Alice Game so they can live peacefully without losing any of her sisters. Suigintou wanted to become Alice of her own and see his beloved Father. They both have the same intention of becoming Alice, but for different purposes._

_Suigintou blocked her attack. "It's no use, Shinku .. Without your beloved medium, you can't do anything besides losing to me" Suigintou said in a sweet, made-up tone. "Jun!" Shinku's eyes dilated. Suigintou chuckled. _

"_Your nothing without him. You're just a junk doll"_

"_Shut your mouth, Suigintou! You've talked enough already!" Shinku became furious. She clenched her fist. "Some day, you'll see that you're the junk"_

_Suigintou narrowed her eyes. "I'll never lose to you, Shinku!" she exclaimed. The black feather from her wings spread everywhere. It's sharp side torn Shinku's red dress. Suigintou grabbed Shinku's neck and strangle her._

"_You see now? I'm the one who will win the Alice Game" she smiled wickly._

"_No! You'll never win, Suigintou!" Shinku disprove._

"_Hmm ? Maybe I'll just-"_

"_Shinku!" a voice called._

"_J-Jun?"_

_Suigintou throwed Shinku towards Jun. "Useless doll and medium!" she mocked. "Shinku, dai jo bu?" Jun asked in worry. "Hai" she answered, trying to stand up. "Shinku! Don't!" Jun prevent her from fighting again. "I have to. It's for the sake of my sisters and ... Father" she said. Jun frowned._

"_That's not equal since I don't have a medium ... Guess I'll take you Rosa Mystica later, Shinku" Suigintou said as she flew away. "Coward" Shinku sneer. Jun just stared at her with a blank expression._

"_What are you standing there for? Carry me home!" she ordered. The Lady-like Shinku appeared again._

"_Yes, yes, My Lady" he said in a boring tone. "Say 'yes' only once to your Lady" she directed. _

"_Whatever"_

_The portal to Jun's house appear. They stepped in and got back to the closet. "Shinku, what will happen if you become Alice?" Jun asked. "Why'd you ask?" "Can I? Besides, I'm your medium ... Just forget about it" he replied._

_Suddenly, Shinku collapsed. She fell on the floor. Laying limply there. "S-Shinku! What's the matter?" Jun cried in panic. But the doll didn't answer. _

"_Shinku! Shinku!"_

~ End of Flashback ~

Jun sighed. Staring at the limply laying doll.

"Maybe you should wind her up again~ kashira" Kanaria suggested.

"Kanaria!" all the dolls glared at her.

"Nani~ kashira? Did I say something wrong?" the green haired doll asked in shock. "No, that's such a brilliant idea, Kanaria-chan!" Hinaichigo smiled widely. "Yeah, we just have to wind her up again and she'll wake up!" Souseiseki said. "I'll go get her chest~ desu" Suiseiseki took her black, plain chest.

"Here" Souseiseki handed Jun her wind-up key.

"What's this for?" Jun asked confusely.

"Of course for winding her up again~ desu! I've never thought that a chibi human could be that stupid~ desu" Suiseiseki sneered. "Geez ... Whatever, you wicked doll ... As long as Shinku will woke up again, I don't care" Jun tried to ignore her.

"What's that? I think you really want Shinku to wake up don't you~ desu? Do you love her~ desu?" Suiseiseki interrogate.

"Nani? N-No! She's just my Mistress and that's all!" he replied, blushing.

"Then, why are you blushing~ kashira?"Kanaria asked innocently. "N-Nothing for! Just shut up!" Jun yelled. "Just wind her up already!" Souseiseki is getting angry. "Okay ... " Jun said as he wind her Lady. When he turned the key, black feathers comes out from her wind-up hole.

_Feathers?_, Jun asked to himself. _That looks like Suigintou's black feathers._

Shinku slowly opened her pure, blue eyes. Her fingers moves slightly.

"Shinku ... "

"Jun?"

"Yay! Shinku! I'm glad you're okay!" Hinaichigo cried as she hugged Shinku. But she immediately slapped her.

"Don't hug me, servant" she said coldly. "Ouch! Itai!" Hinaichigo yelled. They all semmed to be happy again with Shinku's back awake.

Jun smiled. He went to his house's garden.

"Why can't I be honest to myself?" he asked. "Be honest to my feelings" He plucked a blooming red rose. He stared at it. "Beautiful" Jun whispered.

"Jun"

He turned. Shinku is at his sight. "What is it, Shinku?" he asked her. "Where's my tea? It's my tea time already!" she ordered. Jun smiled. "Hai! It'll be readys soon" he replied.

_As long as I'm happy that she is on my side, that'll be fine ..._

**Reii : That's it ... Do you like it?  
Jun : No!  
Reii : I don't ask for your opinion -_- I ask the dolls  
Suiseiseki : Nice~ desu!  
Souseiseki : ~thumbs up~Kanaria : Sugoii~ kashira  
Reii : ~blushes~ Arigatou, minna :D  
Shinku : Well, we're waiting for your reviews ...  
Reii : Hey! My line again =='  
Hinaichigo : Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
